


woof

by dererin



Series: i think i could be the one you love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Pining idiot, extreme fluff, kageyama is whipped asf, thats all - Freeform, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dererin/pseuds/dererin
Summary: looking back on it, kageyama couldn't place the exact moment hinata had wormed his way into his life with that annoying bright smile and tufty orange hair. he supposed it'd happened too gradually for him to really notice, until he did.and when he noticed, hereallynoticed. noticed how hinata would always steal his food and then flash him a cheeky grin, and how they'd always walk home from school together, and how hinata would always run straight to him after a match. if kageyama imagined really hard, he could see a tail attached to hinata's behind, wagging frantically whenever they locked eyes. he could almost see floppy orange ears drooping whenever kageyama scolded him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: i think i could be the one you love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986613
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	woof

**Author's Note:**

> yay my first contribution to the haikyuu!! fandom! and all i can think is, why am i doing this at 12 am instead of writing either of my three other ongoing fics!! eesh anyways hope u love them as much as i do, i literally couldnt sleep until i finished this, so sorry if its a mess but i think it turned out okay enough edit: AHHH i realised there were some editing mistakes earlier but i fixed them oops!!

looking back on it, kageyama couldn't place the exact moment hinata had wormed his way into his life with that annoying bright smile and tufty orange hair. he supposed it'd happened too gradually for him to really notice, until he did.

and when he noticed, he _really_ noticed. noticed how hinata would always steal his food and then flash him a cheeky grin, and how they'd always walk home from school together, and how hinata would always run straight to him after a match. if kageyama imagined really hard, he could see a tail attached to hinata's behind, wagging frantically whenever they locked eyes. he could almost see floppy orange ears drooping whenever kageyama scolded him.

kageyama wasn't sure exactly when he'd started to compare hinata to a puppy, but what he was sure of was that his comparison was fully accurate. hinata checked all the boxes, really. he needed to regularly be fed by kageyama, he needed to be taken for walks, he needed kageyama to throw the ball for him again, and again, and again. and okay, fine, hinata did need to eat at any rate, and they walked home together because it was just convenient, and kageyama tossed him the volleyball for practice.

but also. aside from being hungry and energetic, hinata was also...affectionate and playful. he thrived off of kageyama's praise, and on the rare instances when kageyama ruffled his hair gruffly, telling him he did a good job today, he could almost hear the pleased whine of a happy dog. and of course, there were the instances when hinata got a move just right, he’d run over to kageyma and just _jump_ onto him, babbling excitedly, and kageyama would have to push him, grumbling, because someone had to be the responsible guy in these situations, and it clearly wasn’t about to be hinata.

speaking of hinata (when does he not, though), he’s also _loyal_. whenever someone mocks the “king of the court”, hinata stands up for him. and okay, sometimes he hides it behind meaningless jabs at kageyama’s less than pretty attitude, but he never lets someone badmouth him, and that just makes kageyama feel so weirdly warm.

it takes a while before he realises that alongside all these things, if anyone ~~touched~~ hurt hinata, they’d have hell to pay, because kageyama would just not be having that ever. it was simply out of the question. nobody was allowed to whack hinata upside the head but him. he had to deal with his senpai scolding hinata, but anybody else? they were clearly looking to get their head smashed in.

kageyama never thought he’d have to live with these feelings; live knowing that one small boy had him wrapped around his little finger, but at least he could try and hide it.

not that that was proving to be successful, exactly, thought kageyama, grimacing but saying nothing as hinata stole a particularly large bite of his popsicle.

“it’s so hot,” he pouted, backing away on seeing kageyama’s expression. he probably looked scary, as usual.

kageyama shoved his unfinished ice cream into hinata’s smaller hand. he couldn’t have that.

“h-huh? you’re not mad?” hinata looked from him, to the now-dripping popsicle grasped loosely in his hand.

“you’re making a mess, idiot,” kageyama scowled, dabbing at his finger with a tissue.

“sorry,” hinata smiled, taking another oversized bite of the treat.

“that’s so like you, kageyama,” tanaka laughed.

when both hinata and kageyama stared at him in confusion, sugawara took mercy.

“because you’re surprisingly soft on hinata outside the court, kageyama,” sugawara elaborated, as if it was obvious.

kageyama turned pink. he had _not_ thought that was obvious.

he peeked a glance at hinata, who was avoiding eye contact all of a sudden. their senpai had continued their idle chatter, as if this was nothing new to them, but kageyama was in shock. and here he’d thought he was being subtle, huh.

— — —

kageyama had quickly come to like the traits of hinata he’d previously found annoying. his smile, his laugh, the way he never gave in.

kageyama came to look forward to their matches even more now, just to see the look on hinata’s face when he scored a point. that agility, those crazy reflexes, hinata’s _eyes_...it drove him crazy, in the best of ways.

he would sometimes wonder, late at night, what this really meant for him. kageyama found that he didn’t really care about the nature of his feelings. he just wanted hinata to return them, and if he couldn’t have that, then he wanted to be able to stand by hinata’s side, and watch him get better, and spoil him when he thought nobody was looking.

kageyama knew that he liked hinata, in a way you don’t normally like your teammates. and he was okay with that. really, he supposed he didn’t mind that much. sure, it would bring him pain, but somehow, the look on hinata’s face when they locked eyes was worth it.

he was pretty sure that he meant something to hinata, too, even if not in the same way kageyama thought of him. and this was fine, wasn’t it. it would have to be. kageyama knew that as soon as he became aware that the thought of hinata, sweaty but tireless in his uniform, began to make him feel _things_. this is what he had signed up for. if he thought about it, it was all hinata’s fault for being so damn cute that kageyama wanted to smash his own face into a pillow.

but as time went on, kageyama began to notice his own behaviour reflected in hinata’s. he’d catch hinata looking at him just a little too long in the locker room, and he’d find him oddly flustered when kageyama offered him a bite of his pork bun. (the idiot should be _grateful,_ god damn it; kageyama didn’t share his pork bun with just anyone. he still ate it, though, because of course he did.)

worst of all, hinata no longer ran to jump on him after they won a match. he no longer clung to kageyama or hid behind him when he was scared. he flinched away on the rare instances when kageyama would pet his head and praised him. it was terrible. kageyama never knew how much he needed those little touches until they were gone, and he was left with nothing but to secretly miss them.

however, perhaps the best thing of all in this new development (? kageyama really didn’t know what was happening) was the way hinata would blush and fluster around him. he’d stop teasing kageyama as much, which was weird, and would instead be oddly... _nice_ to him, for lack of a better word.

kageyama was still getting used to their new dynamic, and he still didn’t like the way hinata stopped being so physically clingy—though would always be near kageyama—but in a way it was kind of nice. in a way, it felt like they were different to friends or teammates or classmates. it felt like there was something more, something unspoken between them.

then came the brief period where kageyama kept imagining scenes from a shoujo manga (don’t ask him how he knows). like, it was _constant_ and he could not get it out of his head. nobody could understand why kageyama was in a perpetual state of Blushing Mess for two weeks straight.

hinata takes a sip of his water? indirect kiss.

training camp? more like opportunity to confess! wait what?!

they’re getting something from the storage room? _bam,_ kabedon!!

kageyama shudders to think about his poor, tortured mind, because in the end, a part of him had wanted to do all those things and more. he curses his shitty luck. maybe he could have fallen for a nice girl from his class, but no. it had to be this little squirt; this oblivious, happy _puppy._ in fact, it gets to the point where kageyama can hardly focus on anything, because all he sees in his mind’s eye is hinata’s stupid, soft-looking lips. he doesn’t even get mad when he can’t dodge the ball and get hit square in the back of the head by hinata. again. god, how is he even supposed to be mad at someone he just wants to love?

obviously, kageyama puts on a front lest his club members get too suspicious. but. in that moment in particular, he wishes things were different.

the cursed shoujo manga in his brain is telling him that things _can_ be different, all he has to do is say three little words—but kageyama shoves it to the back of his brain and serves the ball with a renewed vigour. he isn’t about to do something as stupid as confess his feelings. god.

— — —

yeah, kageyama was definitely an idiot. he was also probably morosexual. don’t put your dick in stupid; wise words he clearly was about to ignore. hinata was contagious, wasn’t he.

the fact of the matter was that, despite everything, kageyama was indeed about to confess like the dumbass he was. the only reason he was even going through with this was that, despite the fact that it might completely wreck his relationship with hinata and seriously affect their teamwork, which would cause trouble for the whole team (god, why was he doing this again), there was a small chance that hinata would return his feelings (ah yes, that’s why). and just the thought of this got kageyama way too excited to be able to sit around trying to hide them.

kageyama wasn’t a romantic. he had no clue how to go about it, and hinata probably wouldn’t even get a memorable or nice confession out of him. it would most likely be messy and too abrupt, at the wrong time in the wrong place, and not appealing at all. despite this, he wanted to at least try. he didn’t really know how he’d evolved from harbouring secret feelings that he tried his best (yet failed) to hide, to wanting to give his best at the _confession._ (just the thought of it made kageyama so nervous, and he didn’t get nervous.)

he was putting his feelings out there on the table, for hinata to take one look at and have the power to discard with a single word if it didn’t suit him.

but still, kageyama wanted to believe that hinata wasn’t like that; wouldn’t just discard his feelings so coldly. he wanted to believe that they could still be friends, because kageyama, at least, wanted that. maybe he was stupid to be this greedy, but if all else failed, he wanted them to remain on good terms. he wanted for them to be as close as they were before…this whole thing.

and yet. kageyama didn’t want to give up just yet.

he chose a time when they were sure to be alone. they were walking back from a particularly intense club practice. it was already approaching night time, and kageyama thought that if anything, at least the sky was beautiful, with all its stars dotted across it like paint splats on a canvas, and at least the air was fresh and cold and crisp, and at least the moon shone in a way that illuminated the amber flecks in hinata’s eyes.

hinata himself looked more tired than anything, and kageyama felt bad for dumping this on him so suddenly after a tiring day. but somehow he knew that if he didn’t say it now, he never would.

he wasn’t ready. he wasn’t ready to do it, and his heart was thudding at the pace of a hummingbird’s. when he spoke, it was with a heavy heart and low expectations, and he hated that his first ever confession was so miserable. yet, he supposed it was kind of fitting. he got what he deserved, right?

“hey, hinata.” it was as if he was speaking in slow motion. he’d never felt this kind of nausea before, kageyama thought, as he watched the shorter boy raise his head towards him.

“i, ah, have something to tell you.” damn it, was it too late to back out already? hinata was still staring at him with those big, expectant eyes.

“what is it?” he asked, and it was so like him to be exhausted from training, yet still be able to sound excited. this was out of character for kageyama, after all.

“well…i like you.”

kageyama swore he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. that, and nothing else, because hinata wasn’t speaking; had stopped walking, and wasn’t even looking at him any more.

fuck. shit. he completely fucked up and this was the biggest mistake of his life.

“i-is this,” hinata sounded so shaky and unsure, “a confession?”

and why lie, really? he’d already screwed this up beyond measure. “…yeah.”

kageyama couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheekbones and crept up to warm his ears. it was a good thing it was dark right now. (oh right, the streetlamp above him. he could hardly even think straight.)

he dared to look up, which, big mistake. hinata’s lower lip was trembling, and his eyes looked suspiciously shiny and bright. wow, fuck, he was a grade-a asshole; he was making him _cry._

“kageyama…” hinata stood speechless. kageyama should really apologise, but he found himself turning on his heel instead, gravel crunching under his shoe. maybe if he ran. then maybe he’d be able to get out of here fast enough. he didn’t know how he’d ever show up at school tomorrow—

“kageyama, i,” hinata tugged hard at his jacket, “i like you too, though…”

kageyama _almost_ continued walking. but luckily for him, his brain managed to process the words just about fast enough, and he stopped in his tracks. this was turning out to be exactly like a shitty shoujo manga. (did that mean it was at least romantic?)

nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he finally faced hinata. his face was redder than kageyama had ever seen it before, and he looked so hesitant. their eyes met, and hinata’s were pools of amber liquid, melting under kageyama’s gaze. he instantly loved it. 

“wait, really?” he sounded like an idiot. he sounded like an idiot, yet somehow, this was _not_ what he had expected. at all.

“yeah,” hinata said, “you don’t have to sound so surprised.” and he was looking up at kageyama with those huge eyes again, not knowing what to do—

but kageyama knew. (this was so damn stupid.)

carefully, he bent down and kissed hinata. he didn’t touch him anywhere else; didn’t hold him. he gave him room to back away.

but hinata never failed to surprise him. he didn’t let kageyama pull away, trapping him by looping his arms around kageyama’s arms.

“you don’t need to stop,” hinata whispered.

kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. “i don’t want to stop.”

“good.”

neither of them really knew what they were doing, but eventually kageyama’s hands found their way around hinata’s torso, and hinata was kissing him back.

it wasn’t perfect. but kageyama felt ethereal, being allowed to do this. he eagerly hoisted hinata up into his arms, revelling in the little sound hinata made at being jostled like that.

“you’re too short…” kageyama mumbled into his lips as an excuse.

“sh-shut up,” said hinata, equally flustered.

“but i think it’s cute,” kageyama added, and wow, he was really going for it tonight. really exposing himself like that. it was worth it though, to see the blush blooming across hinata’s whole face. anything would be worth it to see it again.

they ended up holding hands the whole way back, and hinata came home with a suspicious looking red mark below his jaw.

and kageyama had always considered himself a cat person, but maybe he was more like a dog than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> should i do a sequel?? i kinda wanna do a sequel?? tell me if u think i should do a sequel???  
> thanks for reading, don't forget to leave me a comment even if its just screaming if this made you smile :))


End file.
